An audio processing system may comprise several microphones arranged to capture several audio signals. The audio signals may be processed for transmission via a transmission path at a high bit rate.
However, there may be a need to reduce the bandwidth needed for transmitting the audio signals. The audio processing system may be used e.g. as a part of a teleconference system.
It is known that parametric coding techniques, e.g. binaural cue coding (BCC), may be used to reduce the bit rate in multi-channel audio transmission.